Alone at Midnight
by Detective Princess
Summary: When Maem accidentally finds more than what she should behind her TV screen, she might get caught up in much more that she ever dreamed... NaotoxKanji, YosukexChie, and RisexTeddie which I seem to be the only one who supports the two - -
1. Prologue

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Persona 4 or anything related to it!

Anyways, that out of the way, this will make the most sense to those of you who have actually played Persona 4, or at least to right after rescuing Naoto, because that's when this takes place. Just format this into persona 4 (portraits, voice acting, text boxes, ect). Anyway, enjoy, and expect much more.

Prologue

_Thou art I…_

_And I am thou…_

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP…**

I sat up, drenched in a cold sweat. Panting, I fumbled with the blankets on top of me, struggling to remember where I was. I finally found myself—In my own bed, awakened by my alarm clock.

"Mmf… Maem… Turn that damned thing off…" Michiko mumbled, rolling over and covering her head in a pillow.

"Oh, sorry…" I turned off the alarm and rolled out of my bed. I wiped my forehead with the back of my hand, and was surprised to find it was almost dripping. What had that dream been about?

I walked groggily into the bathroom and stood in front of the mirror. My hair was one big knot, just another sign that I slept restlessly.

"Michikoooooo… Get out of bed already!" I was responded to with only some sort of inhuman groan coming from the general direction of the bedroom. A few moments, she appeared in the door. She wasn't as bad as I was, but she still looked like hell. By this time, I had already brushed out my hair.

"I gotta re-bleach my bang tips tonight… Try to remind me, will ya?" I said, staring into my reflection at my dulling tips.

"Why do you even do that anyways?"

"I'm a Lolita, so I wear black and white—it's only second nature to have my hair match."

"So? I don't see the need for all the frills. Being plain goth is just fine with me…"

"Pfft…" I was in the middle of pulling my hair up (the usual, high pigtails) when she finally got to the sink.

"Hey, gimme the brush" She held out her hand in front of my face and I handed it over.

"Must you be so crude?"

"Only to you" she chuckled and brushed out her hair. It took her much longer to brush out her waist length hair then it did for my barely shoulder length hair.

As Michiko pulled her hair into pigtails similar to mine (accept longer, of course), she did a double-take at the clock next to the sink.

"What the- 6:30??? I thought the alarm went off at 7?"

"Don't tell me you forgot already…?"

"Huh…? Oh wait, your big transition huh? Oh my god, I totally forgot!"

"What a strike of confidence…" I clipped in two pinstripe black-and-white Lolita clips right about my ears, a black ribbon stretching out between the two across my head. "Well, I'm going to get dressed" I walked out of the bathroom and back into our bedroom to get dressed. As I crossed by my bed to get to my closet, I accidentally bumped into the TV. I retracted a little, though. I could've sworn… My elbow just went _in_…

OK, I'm not too familiar with the whole Japanese schooling system, so please no scolding my ignorance ^^' It's supposed to be that Maem jumped two grades to Yosuke, Chie, and Yukikos class. And yes, the main character shall be called Shujinkō. Deal with it.


	2. Chapter 1 The first day of Yasogami

Chapter 1

The words of students blurred out each other, most carrying rumors of the new student from the junior high school, the supposed genius.

"I heard he out-scored the entire the junior high school _and _the high school!"

"So this kid's completely jumping first year studies and going straight to second year?"

"Yeah, and he's also skipping half of the year he was currently in!"

I quietly paced myself between the students, hoping to avoid the attention. Of course, I could still feel the stares of many. Well, it did come with the style…

"Alright everyone! I've tolerated your rumors of the new student long enough, and I'm flat out tired of it! So here he is…"

_Sigh… there's my que…_

I opened the door and stepped in, eyes head up but eyes closed. I didn't want to make eye contact. At all. I heard tons of shocked squeals and whispers, probably about the gender misconception.

"_Oh._ A female." Even the teacher seemed shocked, but I heard a note of disgust in her voice, unlike the pleased males in the class. I heard a girl in the back comment about how they've received so many more female transfer students than males, and how she was looking forward to a cute guy. I sighed a little and opened my eyes for the first time, but only part way. I still didn't want to even consider eye contact, but it seemed inevitable.

"Hi… I'm Maem Kojisuka. Pleasure..." I did a slight curtsy, which had become a bit of habit as of late.

Before the teacher could get any more foul words in, I found my way to the only empty seat in the room. I once again felt the leering stares of my peers, but it was no longer because of the outfit (Which was actually a black v-neck blouse with a silver cross charm hanging off the tip of the collar, complete with black half-sleeves lined with white lace. As for my skirt, it was a ankle length layered skirt with lace edgings).

When classes where finally over, I slumped over in my chair and lay my upper torso on my desk. "Ugh… why must they all call on me…?"

"Probably because they wanted to test out our new genus' brains?" Startled, I sat up and looked up to see a grinning face leering above me. It was the boy I sat behind, the one who wore the headphones around his neck.

"Hehe… You startled me" I laughed. He had kind eyes and he seemed to be friendly enough…

He stood up straight and put his hands in his pockets. "Yosuke Hanamura, next in line to Junes!"

"You mean that big store near the shopping district? I don't go there too often, but I've heard some good things about it…"

"Woaaaaaah, Yosuke, already hitting on the new girl, huh? Talk about bold, even for you!" A blonde walked oven laughing.

"C-chie?!? Can't you leave me alone for five minutes?" Yosuke yelled.

"Hey, don't get mad at me! Don't you remember our little agreement?"

"Not the steak again… Chie, can't you make your own money for once?"

"It was a deal! And no backing out, got that?!?"

This was obviously an argument, and I really wasn't too interested in getting stuck in the middle of it.

"I'm sorry, you'll have to excuse them." A long haired, delicate looking girl approached me. "I'm Yukiko, and that's Chie. I'm pretty sure Yosuke already introduced himself, and this," she pointed to a quiet-looking guy with whitish hair, "is Shujinkō"

"Nice to meet you…" he said.

All the while, Yosuke and Chie kept fighting.

"Umm… How long are they gonna keep at it?" I asked.

"Um, probably a while." Yukiko answered, seeming almost embarassed.

So… you wanna find something to do?


	3. Chapter 2 At your Junes!

Ok, I have to say I have no clue about Japanese school systems or the whole 'first year second year' thing or anything before that except they come after one another. ^^' So I'm stabbing blindly at this, and saying Maem transferred from junior high school to a normal high school. Oh, and main character is no longer Shujinkō! I'm just gonna call him Souji because I can never remember how to spell the other lol XD Actually, I don't even know why I decided on the first to begin with, so… yeah. Whatever.

Chapter 2

"Hey, uh…" I hesitated a little.

"What's wrong Kojisuka-san?" Yukiko asked.

"Well, first off call me Maem or something, just not so formal… And second… How many more people are gonna… Y'know, start following us?"

She giggled at the last part. "Don't worry, all that's left is Teddie and Rise. But why?"

"I'm just not used to walking around with half the school, that's all" I smiled. As we were leaving, we seemed to stumble across a blue-haired, rather formal looking boy and a biker looking guy with white bleached hair.

"So…" I turned around, "What's your names?" I was now walking backwards.

"Naoto Shirogane. This is Kanji Tatsumi. And you are…?"

The formal looking guy said.

"Whooooa, can't the tough guy speak for himself?" I giggled.

"H-hey! Of course I can! I just… Y'know…" He started blushing ferociously.

"Okay, okay! I was only kidding!" I laughed, "Maem Kojisuka, but call me Maem or something. I hate the formalities."

Naoto nodded, while Kanji merely stared at the ground and blushed. That made me laugh more, which in turn made him redder. I turned back toward the front to keep from a total laughing fit.

"FINE!"

"WELL I'M FINE TOO!"

Chie and Yosuke had (apparently) finished fighting, and were now walking to separate ends of our group.

"Wow, you guys really get into it huh?"

"They always do. It sometimes gets a little messier, so be happy you got to see a tame one," Yukiko sighed.

After a moment of silence, Chie piped in, "So you, like, skipped three grades right?"

I sighed. _Here it goes…_

"Whoa, seriously?" Kanji exclaimed, probably the first thing that hadn't made him red since I've met him.

"My, that's rather impressive…" Naoto added.

"No, no, no! Where do these people get this stuff anyway?" I paused for a moment, "I skipped _a_ grade, my first year of High school, and the last half of my last year of junior high school… It's really not that big of a deal!" I could feel myself burning up. I looked down to avoid their faces, and everyone stopped walking for a moment. I hated it when people gawked over me. There was a moment of awkward silence while my face cooled down. After a minute or so, I suddenly realized something, "Wait, do I really look that young?!?" I looked up quickly.

Everyone started laughing, and the awkwardness just seemed to float away.

When we made it to the Junes roof, everyone was basically laughing and telling jokes. Yosuke and Chie had already made up (I had whispered to Yukiko that they were a perfect couple, and she nearly died laughing… We actually had to wait for almost ten minutes for her to stop) and Kanji finally stopped blushing at every thing I said.

As Yukiko had just stepped onto the first step, she was practically tackled by a blonde boy.

"Yuki-chaaaaaaan! Rise-chan is-!"

"Teddie, get back here!

"Help me Yuki-chan!!!"

"Ah! T-Teddie what's going on???" Chie asked.

"Rise-chan is trying to cut my hair!!!"

There was a short moment of stunned silence, until a girl shot from around the corner with scissors in hand. "Teddie! Get back here!"

"Um, Rise is that really-" the other girl interrupted Kanji with a loud stomping directly onto his foot.

"Yes, I'm sure! That little brat was just drooling over that 'new' idol, talking about how 'beautiful her her was' and 'how short looked better'!"

"I-I didn't mean it! I was just joking, Rise-chan!" The boy was apparently using a stunned Yukiko as a human shield.

"Okay, why don't we all just calm down and sit? We're already causing of… Um, staring," Naoto piped in.

"No way! I'm gonna show him how 'cute' short hair is!"

"So um, this is the rest of the group?" I asked loud enough to be heard. "Well, uh, Yukiko-chan, where will we be sitting…?" The two new ones looked a little shocked.

"Wait, who is she?" The girl asked. The boy merely peeked from behind Yukiko.

"Maem. I just moved to their," I motioned to Souji and the others, "class. And you are?"

"Oh! So you're a friend of Senpai!" She smiled, "I'm Rise Kujikawa!" She seemed pretty cherry for a girl who had just been chasing a boy around with a pair of scissors.

"Oh! You're Risette, right? I've heard a lot about you," I smiled, "And what about you?" I turned to the boy, who had apparently forgotten he was hidden behind Yukiko.

"Ahh, I'm glad you asked, madam!"

"Oh no… Now you've gotten him started…" Chie sighed.

"I am Teddie! Perhaps you and I could sometime… Score?"

"H-hey! When will you drop the scoring thing?!?" Yukiko yelled.

"Well, I guess you're pretty cute… Sure." I smiled.

"W-what???" Yosuke yelled, "You're actually considering Ted? Maybe I misjudged you…"

"WOOHOO!" Teddie responded.

"Okay, this is getting rather confusing… Why don't we just take a seat?" Naoto walked to a table, followed by Kanji, then everyone else.


	4. Chapter 3 The Midnight Channel?

Wow, chapter 3 already (which means I've written 4 chapters already =^^=) Anyways, I know I've already done a whole lot of buildup, but this chapter will really get to the action, and next chapter even more so. This chapter is basically the group talking about the midnight channel behind Maems Back, and next chapter… Well, you'll see. Oh, and the Mitsuya Cider was just kinda something I found on Wiki that I put in because I don't know what Naoto likes.

Chapter 3

Everyone had finally calmed, Yosuke had gotten the scissors from Rise, and Teddie was now sitting between Yukiko and myself as a precaution. It was rather quiet, and kinda awkward. I guessed they weren't used to having someone like me sitting with them. The seats were still a little damp from last night's rain, so I was fidgeting a little.

"Uh… I'm gonna go get some drinks. Anyone else want something?" I asked rather loudly.

"I'll have a lemon Mitsuya Cider, If you don't mind." Naoto seemed to be the only one intursted in my offer, so I headed off. Once I got about 15 feet away, I heard them start talk. I hesitated, then (against my better judgement) I hid behind a pillar and listened.

"Well, I guess we can speak freely for a few moments…" Naoto was the first to speak.

"I dunno… It just feels like we're talking about her behind her back…" Yukiko looked a little ashamed.

"Well, we kinda are, I guess… But it's for her own good." Yosuke added.

"So… we're all thinking the same thing then? That she was the one on the midnight channel last night?" Chie asked. There was a pause, which I assumed was everyone nodding.

"So, what do we plan on doin'? Its not like we can just tell her she's about to get kidnapped," Kanji added.

"For now, it looks like we'll just have to keep an eye on her and hope that our assumptions are wrong." Naoto concluded. After that, I headed off for the drinks as quickly as I could, hoping they didn't suspect anything. But whet were they talking about? The midnight channel, being kidnapped… What did they mean? I couldn't exactly ask about it, considering I shouldn't have heard it in the first place. I got the drinks from a vending macheine not too far from the table and rushed back before thay started to question my wherabouts.

"The vending machein over here wasn't accepting my money, so I had to find another. Sorry it took so long," I handed Naoto his drink and sat back down, "Anything inturesting happen while I was away?" I gave them a chance to say what they were talking about, but I was only greeted with silence. "Apparently not…" I sighed.

After about five minutes, I excused myself and went home. After stepping through the door, I went immediately to the kitchen and made mycelf some ramen. Mom would probably get pissed I had spoiled my appetiet, but I was starving and I didn't care. I went up to my room and plooped ony my bed. The night stand that seperated the two beds had been oddly covered in black powder, probably Michiko's make-up. _Michi probably wont be home till after mom gets back since shes not already here…_ I thought to myself. I switched on the TV and started eating my ramen. Nothing was on, so I switched it back off and went back downstairs.

Sighng, I sat on the couch and just finished eating. It was already about 7:30pm, so I was just waiting for someone that wasn't me to come home. I even began dozing off after a while.

A little while later, I was startled awake by the doorbell. Glancing at the clock, I saw it was 9:00pm. Who would that be, this late? I went to the window and glanced out. A delivery truck? Did we order anything? I opened the door, but it seemed noone was there. I stepped out, looked around, and guessed it was a prank so I turned to go back in.

That was when I was hit. Everything went black, and I felt myself falling…


End file.
